vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110273-rewards-in-wildstar
Content ---- ---- Agree with everything up to here. There ARE 'special cool items'; namely the T1 and T2 sets from GA and DS... But otherwise, yea, agreed. | |} ---- ---- Gear can be important; but it isn't as important as it is in other MMO's by far (though it does of course still play a substantial role in endgame). Frankly, if you aren't a tank, you are never going to stand tete a tete with the nastiest nasties. I can keep my medic up close for some time but frankly, taking hits is for the tanks. The more important gear for staying up is your gadget; get a good defensive one (like Protection). It can help quite a bit. | |} ---- Yeah, you can. But if the whole party shows up geared like that, there might be tears. Especially healer. I'm sorry but no, I don't see healing without wearing better gear than "I randomly got this from quests"-tier happening in vet dungeons. Except if your tank is god tier, but that also ties in with gear. Tank and healer in several greens in a vet dungeon? Nah. (I'm sure some mad-skills folks can prove me wrong, but this OP was about whether gear has an impact, not whether lack of it makes content impossible) Ok, but that's really advanced. Many people won't even ever see that stuff. "Special cool" doesn't have to mean very powerful, it just has to be... interesting. Most gear isn't. Even item "specials" are 95% garbage ("chance to siphon 50 health on crit every 30 seconds" on a level 40 item, wooooowww call the nerf-police). | |} ---- I have found some interesting gear; over all your right though Tenner. That said; I usually find aesthetics more interesting than specials as long as I have my stats covered. I'll give the benefit of novelty to the item specials though; I'm sure we'll see some new and more interesting ones eventually. | |} ---- Sounds like you haven't actually raided yet. Strike through makes barely any difference at all. AP is all that matters. Hence why crafted gear is so good. | |} ---- Nope I haven't. Many threads in the subforums I read suggested you need a certain minimum of % on your gear though to get to the cap with the debuffs (like TKstorm, etc.). Anyway, these "let's point out the little mistake although it's irrelevant to the point" replies always irk me a bit. You can't tell me you're raiding in greens or that just about any gear would do. Crafted gear is OP, everyone (including itemization dev) knows that, but gear is not irrelevant overall. Which, again, was my point. -_- | |} ---- ---- Oh I'm a huge sucker for playing dress-up myself. :P Three cheers for MMO vanity. But there's enough very cool looking low level gear in Wildstar that nearly no raid-gear would right now make me go "oh god, must have". Except maybe that one Engineer outfit. With the smiley face helmet. *swoon* So overall I'm more concerned about lack of interesting gear mechanics than lack of interesting gear aesthetics. | |} ---- I'm a sucker for the Medic raid gear personally, but I get what ya mean. As for the gear mechanics... I don't mind too much as long as the gameplay is good. That said, I'm sure we can pressure the devs to diversify the gear mechanics (I forsee JTal happily introducing some new cool set bonuses in the future, especially if we pester him enough) | |} ----